


Stranded at the drive in

by EndlessStairway



Series: Frostiron prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian ideas about consent, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Flirting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Praise Kink, Promises, Prompt Fill, Teasing, good loki?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Prompt fill for this prompt: http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/153381376288/prompt-dub-con-while-the-avengers-are-fighting**dub-con, While the Avengers are fighting Loki, Tony jokingly promises Loki can do something sexual to him, not realizing that promises made to a god are binding. Loki comes to collect. **





	1. A Promise given

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one is ok - I have been writing and abandoning fics for months and I just want to post something. Comments are life!

So this is how it was going to end. Tony, armor battered and inoperable, facing Loki in the basement of the American Museum of Natural History. To his surprise, Loki did not immediately proceed to tear him limb from limb, as he had threatened to do on several occasions. Instead, he waved a lazy hand to cast a glowing green circle on the floor around Tony’s feet. The eerie light lit the floating dust in the dim room as Loki began to rummage through the drawers and shelves. Tony took a step forward and rebounded off the magical barrier that now surrounded him. Great, he was trapped in the basement with the bag-of-cats himself. Sighing, Tony activated the release and stepped out of the useless armor, giving Loki his best glare.  
  
“You know, there are other ways to get attention.”  
  
Loki ignored him.  
  
“I mean, you’re a super-mage, right? Shouldn’t be beyond you to magic yourself down here, take what you want, magic yourself away again? But nooooo, that’s not how Loki-Dokey does it. He appears in front of a thousand tourists and struts around a bit in his fancy leather getup.” Tony mimicked Loki’s arrogant walk as best he could in his small circle. “Then, he makes sure to wait long enough to be caught in action on a dozen cell phone cameras that are live streaming online immediately. Tell me that’s not a plea for attention.”  
  
Loki turned his back, narrowing his search to one cabinet, pulling out drawers and examining samples, dust hanging in the air around his dark figure. While Loki's back was turned Tony quickly tapped his earpiece three times to silently notify shield that he needed backup.  
  
“Well sorry you tell you Lolo, but Thor’s in New Mexico, so he’s not even here to witness this _masterful_ attention getting scheme.”  
  
Loki finally replied, “I can assure you Stark, nothing is further from my mind than the location of Thor Odinson.”  
  
“Oh so it’s not Thor’s attention you want? Someone else?” Tony lowered his voice to a husky whisper “Is it…the Captain? He’s a fine hunk of man, I can tell you’ve noticed. But sorry buddy,” His voice returned to normal, “He’s not interested in men, believe me I’ve tried.” Tony sighed, staring longingly into the distance for a moment. The quiet voice in his earpiece said “ _Thor incoming, ETA 90 seconds._ ”  
  
Loki put a small, nondescript rock in a pocket of his leather surcoat. “Well this was a pleasure,” he said, “but I must be leaving.”  
  
“Not before we’ve finished our chat, surely!” Tony protested. Thor had been trying to get his hands on his slippery brother for months now. Tony needed to stall him for 60 more seconds. “Hey if you’re starved for attention, you and I could get together some time! Dinner and a movie, how about it?”  
  
Loki raised his eyebrows and paused, “I think not,” he replied, but Tony had noted the slight hesitation.  
  
“Oh you’ll love it!" he rushed out, "Drive-in movie in my limo, popcorn, any slushie flavor you want! The full experience, no expense spared, baby! Put that rock back and you can even feel me up in the back seat.”  
  
“Contrary to your expectations, Iron Man, I have no interest in ‘feeling you up’, backseat or no.”  
  
Tony felt like he was making progress, after all, Loki had not left yet. 30 seconds to go, time to bring out the big guns. Tony raised his arms and began to swivel his hips, doing a slow spin. The body hugging under-suit was a real bonus here. “You don’t know what you’re missing babe,” he crooned, “this is the real deal! If you’re looking for some attention you can count on me! You don’t need to cause this chaos to get someone to notice you." He did another spin, throwing in a hip wriggle for good measure. “Hey how about this - if you can be a good boy for the next month I’ll even put out, satisfaction guaranteed.”

  
Loki's glanced down at Tony's swaying hips. “Satisfaction guaranteed? I've heard such boasts before. Sadly few can deliver on them."   
  
Tony blew him a kiss, “Consider it a promise Lolo. Your satisfaction _guaranteed_ , how about it?”  
  
“ _Thor incoming_.” said the voice in his ear. Seconds later, the concrete wall behind him caved inwards under Thor's hammer. A huge cloud of dust billowed up, obscuring the scene for a moment.  
  
“LOKI!” Thor bellowed, crashing through in a tumble of cement and priceless natural treasures. Loki glanced at him, rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Tony.  
  
“Very well, Tony Stark. I accept your promise.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“WHAT?” Thor repeated, only louder.  
  
Loki grinned, and tossed the rock he had taken back to Tony. “I will see you in one month, Tony Stark.” He vanished, taking the magic circle with him. Thor rounded on Tony, wide eyed in alarm.  
  
“TONY STARK! What promise did you make to my brother?”  
  
“Errrr…” Tony was not sure what had just happened.  
  
Thor strode over and gripped Tony’s shoulder with a bruising grip. “Tony, this is a matter of great importance. What was your promise to my brother?”  
  
Tony took in Thor’s grim expression and blurted out, “I told him I would let him fuck me at the drive in!”  
  
Thor blinked, then recovered, “Did he promise you anything in return?”  
  
“No! Well, I told him he had to be good for a month. I guess he kinda agreed to that.”  
  
Thor sighed and gently shook Tony's shoulder. Tony assumed he meant it to be comforting. “At least your promise is an easy one to fulfill.”  
  
“What? It was a joke! I was just trying to stall him! Thor, seriously, I’m not going to ACTUALLY put out for your brother at the drive in!”  
  
Thor took Tony’s shoulders in both his hands and looked at him, bright blue eyes meeting Tony's confused golden brown. “My friend, you made a promise to a god. It would not be wise to be forsworn.”  
  
Tony gaped at Thor, his brain unable to compute. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Let us return to your tower and I will explain.”  
  
Before Tony could agree or protest, Thor was steering him towards the staircase and fresh air, with what promised to be a very awkward conversation awaiting them back at the tower.


	2. Good Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all liked chapter one! I am trying to get these out fast so please excuse any errors.

One breathless hammer-flight later, Tony was pulling on a sweatshirt and grabbing two beers from the penthouse refrigerator. “Ok,” he said, “Explain this promise, big guy.”  
  
Thor took a long swig from his bottle, buying time to consider his answer, no doubt.  
  
“My friend,” he began, “the Norns closely watch the lives of the gods. They weave our fates and the fate of the realms. A promise to a god is known to them, especially a god such as Loki. His fate intertwines with the fate of the realms, woven tight with many threads. If what you have promised does not come to pass, the Norns will be…disappointed. They do not like inconstancy, it upsets the patterns of their weaving.”  
  
“Yeah ok, Norns won’t like it, but what can they do about it? I think I can endure some disappointment from three crones in another universe.”  
  
Thor’s eyes widened at Tony’s flippant tone. “It is not wise to tempt the attention of the Norns, Tony Stark! The cloth of your fate is in their hands. Those who disappoint them will find the threads grow dark. They have no good fortune, no good health, no love or light or children to come after them. The disappointment of the Norns is not something to treat lightly.”  
  
Tony shivered despite the warmth of the room. Thor was deadly serious, staring intently at Tony, worry written over his face.  
  
“Ok, that's chilling. Can’t they tell I was joking?”  
  
“Did you speak the promise to Loki freely? Without duress?”  
  
“J, play back the conversation with Loki,” Tony ordered, and they both watched the replay. Thor raised his eyebrows at Tony’s seductive dancing, but he did not comment until the end.  
  
“It is a promise, Tony Stark, one you are bound by. But surely you cannot be concerned, I have seen you take many lovers, men and women both! You are not married or otherwise chaste! My brother does not lack experience, believe me, you will not be disappointed in his performance!”  
  
“One, ewww, how do you even know that about your own brother? And two, I prefer my sexual partners to have made less attempts on my life!”  
  
Thor smiled indulgently and gripped Tony’s shoulder, “Tony Stark, put your mind at ease. There is no shame in submitting yourself for the pleasure of one stronger, more powerful, than yourself.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not actually my concern Thor! It’s the murdering! Loki threw me out that window without a suit!”  
  
“This is not wise, Iron Man! If Loki fulfills his side of the bargain, then you must fulfill yours.”  
  
“Good point! Great point! There’s no way Loki can stay out of trouble for a whole month! He’s been popping up on our radar every few days! He’s not going to put his crazy plans on hold just to hold me to some ridiculous promise.” Tony fervently hoped that was true, but Thor's tight lips and furrowed brow were not comforting.  
  
***  
  
For the next few days there were no alerts, nothing to distract Tony from the nagging feeling that a few short weeks away, he would be either cursed by the Norns, or taking it from Loki in the back of his limo. He was not sure which he was more unappealing. The curse seemed more of a “long term doom”, but putting out for Loki seemed…just…horrifying. It’s not that Loki was bad looking, he was actually quite attractive if you looked at him when he was not actually trying to murder you. But you know, the murder…it tended to prey on Tony’s mind.  
  
Tony blessed whatever deities were listening when the call to assemble came on the forth day. He was mildly insulted that Loki had only lasted four days with the promise of Tony’s fine ass on the line, but hey, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
“What’s tall dark and crazy up to now?” Tony demanded, as he shot up to the roof from the penthouse gantry and landed between Steve and Clint.  
  
“It’s not Loki,” Steve said tersely, “We’ve got a hostage situation on a passenger ferry. Multiple unknown enhanced individuals.” Steve gave them the tactical run down and moments later they were in the air. Tony and Thor under their own power, Steve, Clint and Natasha on the quinjet. Bruce had wisely decided that a passenger ferry did not need a Hulk, and stayed home.  
  
Thor and Tony arrived on the ferry at the same time, expecting terrified hostages and well armed terrorists. Instead, lined up on the deck were three furious and well restrained prisoners. Standing above them in his full armor, cloak blowing dramatically in the wind, was Loki.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Thor and Tony exchanged glances. Thor had a confused smile on his face, Tony just looked confused.  
  
“You said I should be ‘a good boy’, Stark. Is this not a good deed?” Loki broke the silence.  
  
Tony was frozen to the spot. What. Was. Happening.  
  
Loki smiled, and it was not a friendly smile. He stalked closer, emerald cloak brushing the immobilized villains. “You have not forgotten your promise already? I will be a _good boy_ for one month, and in return, you will _guarantee my satisfaction_ in the back of your limousine, correct? I can be hard man to satisfy, but I am _sure_ you will not disappoint.”  
  
Tony swallowed. Someone had tightened the chest piece of his suit, he was finding it hard to catch his breath. Loki was close now, close enough to touch, close enough that Tony could feel Loki’s breath on his cheek. Neither of them moved to bridge the gap. Tony because he was frozen halfway between fear and … something else. Loki…well who knew why Loki did anything that he did. Tony involuntarily twitched a millimeter closer. Without changing his predatory expression Loki cautiously bought up his hand and brushed his fingers over Tony’s jaw. Tony didn’t move. He couldn’t back away because of the bulkhead behind him, but Loki had left him enough room to move to either side if he wanted to. He wasn’t pinned there, he was just…deciding not to move away. Before the moment could get any weirder, Loki cocked his head, as if listening, then took a step back, nodded at Thor and vanished. Left behind were three very pissed off first time hostage takers, one beaming god of thunder, and Tony, wondering if someone has also tightened the crotch plate of the suit.  
  
After that, Loki began to show up frequently, not to cause chaos, but to assist the Avengers. He sometimes even showed up on his own to do ‘good deeds’, as he called them, before the Avengers even arrived. Each time, he would look knowingly at Tony, sometimes he would give him a light brush with his fingers, but never more than that. After one such occasion, Thor remarked to Tony, “he would not take liberties with you, Tony Stark.” Which made Tony furious because after all, Loki was planning to _fuck him_ whether he wanted it or not.  
  
“But Tony,” Thor explained, as if to a child, “you already agreed to it. After one month it would no longer be a liberty, as you are bound by your promise.”  
  
Tony made a mental note to ask Jane to educate Thor on the concept of ‘enthusiastic consent’. It was not something he could handle right now. Instead he quizzed Thor on the promise. It turned out there were two ways he could get out of this without being cursed and without having to bend over for Loki. One - Loki could fail to uphold his side of the deal, or Two - Loki could voluntarily release him from the promise. Tony sighed, neither one of those was looking very likely.  
  
The prospect of either breaking the promise, or fulfilling it remained on Tony’s mind as the days went by. He was a scientist, he was rational, he should not be afraid of some curse from the fates. But as much as he tried to convince himself, Thor’s visceral horror at the idea of him breaking the promise gave him pause. Thor was not afraid of much, but even he seemed afraid of this. And on the other hand, sometimes when Tony was alone, he found himself running his own fingers along his jaw where Loki’s light touch had been. He would have to make a decision. The month was fast becoming over, and it seemed, against all previous experience, that Loki could indeed be a _good boy_.


	3. Thirty One Days Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, final chapter! Note the updated tags! Just to be clear, sexual act while under duress are inherently non-con, including threat of curses from the gods. "In story" it all works out, but Tony goes into it expecting the worst. If you want to know more check the end notes for spoilers. Be safe!

It was evening on day thirty one. Thirty one out of thirty one. A full month since Tony and Loki had faced off in the basement of the Natural History Museum. Tony had his head in hands, contemplating his fate.  Thor was pacing the penthouse, his excitement to see his brother  clearly  warring with his anxiety over what Tony would do when he appeared  . Loki had made it though thirty one days. Thirty one days of either silence or ‘good deeds’ from the (former?) villain. No one could argue that he had not been a ‘good boy’ and held up his end of the deal. Hostages rescued, robberies thwarted, intel on threats delivered. Tony would  be surprised  if he hadn’t rescued a cat from a goddamn tree at some point.

Romanov entered the penthouse, gave Tony’s shoulder a squeeze and said “Limo’s  fully  stocked, Happy’s waiting in the parking garage . Call me if you want to talk…after.” Tony grunted a reply and she ghosted out again.

“Tony,” Thor began, then trailed off. He tried again, “ Perhaps , if I spoke to him, Loki would release you…”

Tony shook his head, “Thanks man, but we both know Loki’s not gonna put in thirty one days of goody-two-shoes and then call it off  just  because you asked  .” Tony straightened up. Time to take one for the team.  Although he was starting to believe in the wrath-of-the-Norns, he was actually more concerned about the wrath-of-Loki if he backed out  .  Loki had been in a fine mood for the past month, he had stepped up the flirting, the light touches, the meaningful eye contact  . Tony knew he was looking forward to tonight, when he would get to bend Tony over and take whatever he wanted.  Tony doubted they would even get to the movies, he would be lucky to get out of the parking garage before Loki was all over him .

Jarvis  quietly  announced that his guest had arrived downstairs, and Tony gave Thor one last long look before heading for the elevator .

Happy nodded towards the limo when Tony arrived, his face tight.  Apparently  Loki had already made himself at home.  Tony climbed on in, Loki was lounging on the back seat, dressed down in dark pants and a crisp white shirt, top button undone and sleeves rolled up . He had helped himself to the liquor cabinet too, Tony’s good whiskey by the look of it.

Tony settled down in the seat opposite, and Happy started to drive.

There was a few moments of silence, then Tony’s mouth got the better of him. “So, my good boy is here to collect. I must say I’m surprised you lasted the full month.”

Loki smiled, all teeth. “I hope that won’t be the last surprise I have for you tonight, Stark.”

Tony shivered. Despite his trepidation, he had to admit that Loki was a good looking man.  Posed as he was, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, arms along the seat back, Tony was becoming aware that there was a lot of Loki  .  Maybe  that was not a bad thing. He paused too long before replying, giving Loki time to crook his finger and say “come over here, little Iron Man.” 

“Hey, less of the little!” Tony protested, but he went, sitting himself next to Loki, within reach of those long arms.

Loki stroked his finger over Tony’s arm, shoulder to wrist. “Well if you’re going to call me names, I  shall  do likewise.”

Tony swallowed, the path of Loki’s finger hot on his skin. “Are you telling me you’re NOT planning to be a good boy this evening?”

Loki's green eyes were bright and clear as he pinned Tony with his cool gaze, “The month is up, thirty one days to the very hour . What reason do I have now, to be a good boy?" 

Gears turned in Tony’s head. He forced himself to think and ignore his justifiable blend of fear and arousal. Loki was giving him a hint. A  totally  obvious hint, if he chose to take it. There were still two ways this evening could go. If he didn’t play this right, no doubt he would end up on his back with his feet in the air. But if he did….if he did play it right, things could go another way, not only tonight but long term.

Taking all his courage, Tony scooted closer on the seat, reached out his hand and  gently  ,  slowly  cupped Loki’s jaw, turning his face towards him . “Loki,” he said lowly, “do you want to be my good boy this evening?”

Tony watched entranced as Loki’s eyes darkened and a light flush spread on his high cheekbones. “I do.”

“Oh baby,” Tony breathed, “Oh baby, satisfaction guaranteed remember? Satisfaction guaran-fucking-teed.”

Loki smiled. A genuine, shy smile that reached his eyes. Like a magic spell, it made him look younger, less cynical, more beautiful. Tony’s breath caught as he leaned over to taste those perfect pink lips. This evening was NOT turning out the way he had expected.

***

Who knew how many hours later it was. Tony assumed they were at the drive in, he had not cared to check. All he cared about was the perfect pale skin under his hands, breathy moans in his ears, the cries of “Yes! Yes! Yes!” as he coaxed another climax from his lover. Tony knew how to top. He knew how to take care of his partner, how to be demanding enough, gentle enough, rough but not too rough. He knew how to pay attention to the signs of 'not enough' and 'too much' and find that magical space  in between .

“Good boy, good boy,” Tony gasped, “you can do it. All the way, there you go, all the way in. Ohhh that’s so good!” He had  quickly  figured out that Loki loved praise, and even more than he loved praise Loki loved to work for it. He had Loki on his knees on the floor of the limo, open shirt hanging off, pants down around his knees.  Tony’s hands twisted  tightly  in his hair, pushing his head down into Tony’s lap as his mouth and throat  were filled  with Tony’s hard cock  . Tony sprawled back on the seat, working his hips to get the last few inches down Loki’s throat. “There is it!” he said as Loki’s nose bumped his pelvis, what a sight. What a fucking sight!  That beautiful mouth stretched around his mortal cock, his throat bulging as Tony pumped in and out  . And the sounds! That gurgling choking sound as his air cut off, the muffled moans that vibrated in  just  the right way. Loki had already cum twice. Once from his own hand and once from Tony’s mouth. Now it was Tony’s turn, Loki was already hard again but Tony ignored it. He focused on working his cock in the tight channel of Loki’s throat. Loki was allowing whatever Tony wanted.  Tony knew that Loki could stop him anytime he wanted to, but he had taught him the red/yellow/green safewords and corresponding hand gestures anyway  . Loki had chuckled but  dutifully  repeated them back. Loki loved to suck cock, Tony decided as he thrust into that warm wet heat. No, he corrected seconds later, Loki loved to have his throat fucked. Tony yanked hard on Loki’s hair.  He thrust forward and shouted as he pulsed into Loki’s throat, Loki’s desperate swallows and moans massaging his cock and extending his orgasm . Tony held Loki in that position for a slow count of 5, then let him pull back. A deep flush covered Loki's face, and he took in gulping breaths of air. “You like that.” Tony said, not even a question.

Loki nodded, not yet able to speak.

Tony smoothed back Loki's hair, the usually slicked back locks springing up in curls, “You’re such a good boy," He said, "Such a beautiful good boy .”

Loki whined and rolled his hips, seeking friction on his rigid cock. He did not touch himself though, he was waiting for permission. He looked up at Tony, eyes wide.

“Use your words, pretty boy.”

Loki licked his lips, and Tony held out his glass and allowed the wrecked god to take a sip of watered whiskey. “One more, let me have one more, I need it!” He panted out.

“Mmmmm well you have been such a good boy.” Tony teased, pretending to think it over. “But first, tell me how much you love to suck my cock.”

Loki whined again but did as he  was told  , “Yes, yes, I love to suck your cock, I love your cock in my mouth, I love to choke on it, Tony please, please !”

Loki was  desperately  grinding his hips, if anything his cock was getting harder as the words came out of his mouth . Tony thought he could push him a little further. “Keep going” he said, voice hard.

Loki cried and collapsed face first onto the seat next to Tony. With his knees still on the floor and his clothes hanging off he made a delicious sight. He held himself back from grinding his cock on the smooth leather of the seat with visible effort. Tony wrapped his hand in Loki’s hair again and held his head down. “Keep. Going.” He ordered.

“Ahhhhhhh! Please! Please!” Tony yanked on Loki’s hair and he yelped before finally complying with Tony’s demand “Tony! Please choke me on your cock! Please, I want it, I want it, I need it! Use my mouth, my throat, do what you want, I promise I’ll take it!  Just  please let me cum!”

Tony took a sharp breath and pulled Loki’s head up, making sure he had eye contact before he said “Is that…a promise?”

Loki paused then nodded.  They held eye contact for a few moments, then Tony yanked Loki’s hair again and growled, ‘If you want my cock in your mouth again you have to be a good boy for another month .”

“Yes, yes I promise!” the frantic god agreed.

Tony shuddered and pushed Loki’s head back down. “Deal, deal, deal,” he said, shoving his knee under Loki’s hip and pressing it against his rock hard cock. “You can cum, my good boy.”  Loki thrust his cock against the rough fabric of Tony’s jeans, moaning into the seat as his hips jerked  frantically  a final few times . Tony felt the wet heat on his thigh as Loki shuddered and went boneless.

For a few moments there was only the sound of their breathing, slowing and getting under control. Then Loki fell back onto the floor and sprawled out there, groaning. Tony slumped back on the seat, he moved his foot to tuck his toe under Loki’s knee. He liked to stay in contact, alright?

They breathed together for a few minutes, then Loki pulled up his pants and scooted back to rest against the side of the limo . Tony handed him a bottle of water, which he gulped down.

“That was most…satisfactory,” he said, voice hoarse. He gave Tony a long look, “you can consider your promise fulfilled.”

Tony smiled at him, with his rumpled hair and open shirt he looked a lot less scary and lot more attractive. “What about your promise?” he asked.

Loki grinned back, “I suppose you will have to wait and see,” he replied. He conjured a green glow that cleaned up the limo, and straightened out his and Tony’s clothing and hair. “I disabled those recording devices that Romanov put in here, by the way” he said. Before Tony could reply, Loki had glowed one final time and vanished. Tony let out a long breath and slumped further back on the seat. Had he  accidentally  tamed Loki?  He would find out in thirty one more days, but for now, all he wanted was a stiff drink, and an urgent review of Jarvis’s security footage . Loki had said he had disabled Romanov's recording devices, but he had not said anything about Tony’s.

Tony grinned and pushed the intercom for Happy start driving. See you next month, good boy, he whispered to the air, then sat back to enjoy the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler for dub con tags*
> 
> Tony is expecting that he will have to let Loki fuck him to avoid the Norns curse, but actually Loki wants to be Tony's 'good boy' instead, which Tony is 100% on board with. No actual non-con or unwanted sexual acts in the story.


	4. Day 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOps my finger slipped, have another chapter.
> 
> NSFW Link in the text. It's not porn, but it's not SFW.

“Sir, you have a guest.” Jarvis informed Tony as the elevator doors opened on the penthouse. Tony blinked but recovered  quickly  when he realized there was only one person it could be. Loki.

It was 31 days since their encounter in the limo, but Tony had not been expecting him.  He had told him he had to be good if he wanted to go another round, but Loki had been quiet the whole time, no ‘good deeds’, no flirting, no meaningful eye contact  .  Even more damning, Tony had checked with the Natural History Museum and found a particular sample of rock missing from the temporary storage facility  . Tony was 100% sure that was Loki's work. No way had he been a good boy! But here he was.  Maybe  he thought Tony didn’t know about the rock.

Tony nodded at Loki and pointed to the couch.  Silently  Loki went to sit down. Tony regarded him, thinking how to handle this. Loki was not meeting his gaze, eyes flicking around the room, not resting anywhere.

“Soooo,” Tony could never resist filling in a silence, “what brings you here?”

Loki almost startled. He looked at Tony and looked away, rubbed his hands on the knees of his black leather pants.

“Tony Stark. I'm sure you would not thwart a promise to a god. You know why I'm here.”

“HMmmmmm avoiding the question. Let's try again.”

Tony sat himself down on the glossy coffee table in front of Loki. Loki tried to look relaxed on the plush couch but he could not keep his hands still. What's eating you? Tony wondered.

Tony decided to push things along a little. He knew Loki was dangerous, but he was one for playing with fire.

“You remember your safewords?”

Loki let out a long breath and nodded. When Tony raised his eyebrows he said “red, yellow, green” and made the hand signals. Tony stretched out one lazy foot and kicked Loki's feet apart.  Just  a nudge  really  but Loki  eagerly  responded, spreading his knees wide on the couch as well.

Tony scooted himself forward a little and placed his shiny shoe  firmly  in Loki's crotch. He pushed a little. Loki groaned and fluttered his eyes, leaning back his head.  He squirmed but sat  obediently  with his legs spread and Tony’s foot pressing on his  rapidly  hardening cock .

“Hands on your thighs,” Tony ordered, and felt a twitch low in his belly as Loki obeyed.  Just  like that, he had a God taking orders from him. It was a heady feeling, but Tony squashed it. He had to stay in control here.  Tony yanked on Loki’s linen wrap-over shirt, pulling it askew and showing a few delicious creamy inches of skin  . Loki was breathing hard, attention  fully  focused on Tony now. Good. Tony pushed a little harder with his foot. Judging by the breathy moan and widening eyes Loki did not object to that treatment. Time to get some answers.

“Have you been a good boy, pretty prince?” another hard nudge with his foot ensured Loki was paying attention.

A groan, then “I have not harmed any on your realm, nor on any other realm. Nor would any claim I had done them wrong.”

“That leaves a lot of grey areas, doesn’t it? Anyone would think you were trying to avoid giving a direct answer. Try again, have you been a good boy for me?” Tony shoved hard with his foot, pressing Loki back. Despite the rough treatment Loki was rolling his hips up against Tony’s foot. His breathing was short, head thrown back to display his throat, knees still wide apart. He was making it very hard for Tony to remember the long game.

He gave a breathy moan, “What do you want from me? I have not harmed any! Hold my promise fulfilled and use me as you wish, that was my promise, was it not? You already know I desire it. And you desire it too, to have more of this? To have me under your heel?”  Loki writhed under the increased pressure of Tony’s patent leather shoe, lacking the right angle to get the friction that he wanted . Tony gave him one last twist of his foot then pulled back, stood up and walked to the bar. Loki made to move too but stopped himself when Tony held up one finger.

“No.” Tony said, “Hands down, knees apart, feet apart. You stay there.

To Tony’s gratification Loki stayed. He whined a little, but he stayed. Long legs spread, clear bulge at his crotch under the dusty print of Tony’s shoe.

“I know you went back to the museum for that rock,” Tony said, pouring himself a drink, “did you think I wouldn't find out? You promised to be a good boy. Stealing rocks isn't a good deed, Pretty Prince, so no cock for you.”

Loki’s eyes widened, he made to stand up but stopped himself and scrambled back to the required position.

“You cannot…” he said, “you would not! You would throw me to the Norns over a rock? I hurt no one, I damaged nothing! I ... I will replace it! You cannot!” Loki’s voice was getting higher and faster as he spoke, alarm turning to panic. He took a deep breath and wrestled himself back under control. His voice turned low, “hold my promise fulfilled Tony Stark, and I will be yours the entire night. I will obey you completely, any act you desire me to perform, I will perform it. Anything you wish to do to me, I will accept it. I...I will allow you to take me if you wish it! I will not tell you no! Anything!”

So Loki was also a believer in curses. Interesting. As much as Tony enjoyed begging it was not fun if it  was fueled by  genuine fear.

Tony held up his hands, “I release you from your promise,” he said, noting Loki's immediate relief as he slumped down on the couch . After a moment he looked up, waiting for Tony's instructions.

“Nuh uh,” said Tony, wagging his finger. “I released you, you didn’t fulfill the promise. No good boy means no good times.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, “You do not want me?”

“Not gonna lie, Lokes, I love when you beg. But you’ll need to try again in another month if you want some of this action” he gestured to himself  proudly . “If you can be a good boy all month, I’ll be happy to let you have another taste.”

Loki’s expression was stormy, he stood and stalked towards Tony. “You are denying me? You think I will return? I can walk down any street and get anything I want in this city.”

Tony nodded, “Sure you can, I’ve been there too.  People either know you, and want a piece of you, or they don’t know you, and that’s worse, because we all want someone to see us, right? Besides, I made you something. If you come back I’ll use it on you.”

Loki glared at him but his interest  was piqued  . Tony grabbed the box from the bookshelf and opened it, showing Loki what nestled within. Tony had made it the day after the limo, from titanium alloy strong enough that Thor couldn’t bend it. A [gleaming gold ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/235302198/2-inch-black-leather-o-ring-gag) about 2 inches across, with dark green leather straps on each side.

“Do you know what it is?” Tony asked. Loki’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks said that he knew, but it didn’t hurt to check.

Loki nodded, “You..” He started, then paused and swallowed hard, ‘You made this for me?”

“Yep. You like it?”

"Yes," Loki said softly, still staring into the box. Tony took a step closer, crowding into his space.

“So let me ask you again," he said lowly, "If you're a good boy, you can come back and I'll put this in your mouth. You'll have to open wide to get it behind your teeth, but I know you can do it. You like when I fuck your face, don’t you? You like to choke on my cock? Well, your mouth will be nothing but a warm, wet hole for me to use, and you won't be able to do anything but take it."

Loki licked his lips, a high flush spreading on his cheeks. He still stared into the box like a man entranced. Tony didn’t know how they did BDSM in Asgard, but Loki seemed willing to come to one of his enemies to get what he needed.

Loki finally looked up at Tony, his eyes dark, lips and cheeks flushed. He nodded and said “one month” before he turned away and vanished in a swirl of green light.

Tony chuckled, he had noticed that Loki didn't make any promises that time. He hadn’t even had to tell Loki about the reinforced anchor points he was adding to his bedroom. If that's what it took to get Loki behaving himself, well, Tony was willing to make the sacrifice. There was nothing wrong with  being prepared  .  Just  31 more days to go.


End file.
